Tmnt Raphael Hurt Fanfic - Chapter 1
by beetroot206
Summary: Raphael gets hurt and Leo must make a choice...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raphael was on his way back to the lair after getting some air, and stopping a robbery, he had also noticed some foot ninjas following him so he beat them up too. Everything was going great, well Raph's version of great anyway. Then he got back to the lair.

"Where were you Raph? I thought u were just getting some air." Leo asked.

"Yeah and sup big guy?" Mikey added.

"Well I ended up stopping a robbery, then I realized some foot ninja following me so I knocked them out." Raphael replied with a smile.

"Foot ninja?" Leo asked puzzled.

"Um yeah foot ninja, evil, bad, excuses for ninjas that work for Shredder."

"WORKED not work. Why would they be causing trouble? Shredder, Baxter Stockman, and the rest of the leaders are dead."

"I don't know, who cares?"

"Yeah I mean they're only for practising ninjutsu on anway." Mikey interrupted.

"There must be some reason..."Leo said pondered and then ran out of the lair. Mikey and Raph just looked at each other and shrugged.

The next day when the turtles woke up Leo still strangely wasn't back since he left the night before. Donny who was probably working on some mechanical thing and didn't know what happened sat up and said,

"Where's Leo?" But Raph and Mikey where still snoring so he got his stick and gave Raphael a whack making him jump straight up.

"AHH Donny what are you doing?!" Raphael's sound affects also woke Mikey.

"Isn't it a little early?" Mikey yawned, but Donny just ignored that and turned to Raphael.

"I asked you a question Raph."

"What?" Raphael groaned rather annoyed.

"Where's Leo?"

"You mean he's not back yet?"

"Back yet? Why did he leave?"

"Yeah last night he just ran out of the lair after I told him so foot ninja were following me and I beat them up." Raphael finished with a snicker.

"Last night? Shouldn't he be-" just then Leo walked staring at the ground.

"Leo! Where were you?!" Raphael asked.

"Yeah spying on Karai?" Mikey giggled, but he just walked right into Splinter's room.

"That was weird." Donny remarked.

"Yeah he didn't even get annoyed with Mikey's joke." Raphael said.

"Joke?" Mikey giggled again.

"Oh please Mikey that's not important right now." Donny replied slightly angrily.

Then Leo and Splinter walked out. Splinter had his travel bag too.

"What's going on Leo? And where are you going Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"Everything's fine... Splinter's going to... um...-"

"I'm going to see an old friend. I'll be back in a few weeks." Splinter lied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Splinter and Leo left the liar leaving three very curious turtles, there mistake...

"What on earth is going on?!" Raph demanded.

"Don't look at me!" Mikey shrugged.

*Raphael gives angry look*

"Maybe we could follow them..." Raph's voice trailed off.

"I'm in!" Mikey's hand shot up.

"You?" Raph said looking at Donny.

"No. No. No." Donny repeated.

"Why not? I mean don't you want to know what on earth is going on?" Raphael replied.

"Come on brah it'll be fun!" Mikey pleaded.

"Sorry guys not happening."

"Okay do what you want, but as for me-"

"And me!" Mikey interrupted and Raph rolled his eyes and said, "AND Mikey...*sigh*-

"We are going to follow them!" Mikey interrupted...AGAIN.

"Interrupt me one more time and I'll-

"Bite my face off?"

"MIKEY!"

Just before Raphael pounced of Mikey Donny said,"Guys if you're following Leo and Master Splinter you'd better get going."

"Fine! Don't think it's over yet mikey!"

After Michelangelo and Raphael had left down the sewers Donny could hear the slaps echoing down the tunnels then he thought, 'They don't even know were Leo and Splinter are... no Donny don't do it, don't do it...but I could track Leo's shell cell...no!...well I could just show them how to track the cel...' He quickly gathered some things and ran down the dark tunnel. He quickly caught up with Mikey and Raph.

"Oh changed your mind?" Raph asked.

"No I'm just showing you how to find Leo and Splinter."

"How?"

"You can track Leo's shell cell." he passed Raphael a small device with a screen on it and a red dot moving around on it. "Here you can track them with this. The little red dot is Leo's shell cell, and I actually updated it so it shows you his exact coordinates."

"Thanks Donny."

"Yeah okay just try not to get caught."

"Don't worry Donny if we do I'll tell Splinter you showed us how to track them."* :D * Mikey grinned."

"Seriously Mikey?" Raph groaned.

Donny ran back into the smelly sewer tunnels leaving Raph and Mikey to find Leo and Splinter...

"Can I hug you Raph?"

"Get off Mikey!"

(Sorry I haven't got to the main story yet I appreciate your patience the next chapter will have more of the actually title in it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raph and Mikey finally caught up to Leo and Splinter, they were at an abandoned looking warehouse. They also saw a large black truck with the back open, Master Splinter was speaking to Leo, but Raphael couldn't make out what they were saying because of Mikey's heavy breathing.

" Mikey keep quiet!"

"What? I didn't even say anything!"

"You breathe to loud!"

Raphael reached out and slapped Mikey accros the head, "Ouch!" Mikey practically yelled.

"Mikey!"

"Oops..."

Thankfully Leo and Splinter didn't turn around.

"Remember Leonardo always be observant, especially of Raphael. If the Shredder survived and is after Raphael he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Keep him safe." Splinter told Leo.

"I will master."

"Goodbye my son."

"Goodbye master."

Then Splinter got into the back of the truck, Leonardo close the doors behind him and the truck drove off. Just as it left Leo noticed some movement from the roof, he knew Mikey and Raph were there because of Mikey's distinct yelp earlier, but this was something else, or someone else...He looked around and heard body's thumping and swords clashing coming from the corner he heard Mikey yelp from. He quickly ran over and found Raphael and Mikey with their weapons out, but no one else was there.

*Gulp* Mikey quickly pointed to Raph and said,"It was Raph's idea!"

"Mikey seriously?"

"Yeah whatever who were you fighting?"

"It was Karai."

"Karai! Get back to the lair."

"What's going on with you Leo?" Raph asked.

"Just go!" Leo said, but Raphael hesitated.

"NOW!"

"Not before you tell me what on earth is going on!"

"Ugh oh..." Mikey gulped for the second time.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You shouldn't even be here!"

"I don't care!"

"Do I have to drag you out? GO!"

"Okay fine!" With that's they all headed back to the lair. Even Mikey was quiet!

( Now I feel I've given you enough mystery I'll give you some answers in the next chapter. Also I need to apologize because I was suppose to have Raph getting hurt in this chapter, but instead I decided to give you more mystery in this chapter and story, but I promise I'll try and make this next chapter good and give you what you came for! I'd love you're reviews too! )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole way back to the lair Raphael was so mad, and really wanted to know what was going on, so as soon as they got to the lair Raphael just couldn't help asking again.

"Well Leo you want to explain what on earth is going on now?!"

"No Raphael I don't."

"Tell me!"

"The only thing I'm telling you is you'll be staying in the lair until master Splinter gets back!"

"That'll be weeks!"

"I know."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter now if you'd excuse me I'm done here!" Leo walked into his room before Raphael could argue.

After a few days of pure torture of not leaving the lair Raphael just needed to punch something, and not his punch bag, he'd punched that too much. He just wanted to get out! So he walked over to the door as silently as he could he managed to get out and he was just out of the man hole cover when he saw Leo standing on front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some air."

"Thought I told you to stay in lair! Get back now Raph!"

"Ugh fine!"

In the next few days Raphael tried to escape many more times, but after failing so many times he couldn't take it anymore. He had let Leo yell at him so much and had obeyed him for too long! It had nearly been a whole week! If he couldn't sneak out he would fight out!

He walked towards the exit finding Leonardo on front of him.

"Again? Haven't you got caught enough? What makes you think you can get out this time?"

"Because I'm going to fight my way out!"

"As you wish!" Leo didn't really want to fight Raphael, but if that was what it took to keep Raph safe he had to do it.

They both clenched their fists, but Leo really didn't want to hurt Raph, but he attempted to do a right hook, but before he could Raphael kicked his leg, knocking him over, then he ran out of the sewers.

 _'Oh no! I have to go after him!' Leo thought_

Leo got up quickly and ran as fast as he could, he wasn't far behind Raph so he knew where he was by the sound of Raph's feet on the water, but Raph wasn't about to get caught again. Raphael tried to put some distance between himself and his brother, but Leo would soon catch up because he was faster, so he found the nearest exit hatch and got out.

When Raphael got out he ran a few blocks to be sure Leo wouldn't find him, then he ran into an ally and just leaned against the wall a took a few big breaths in relief and exhaustion.

Then out of nowhere he saw a female figure coming towards him.

"Karai!"

Then she pulled out a katana and charged right for him.

 **Leo had been searching endless allies to find Raphael until he heard metal clanging from the next ally. He ran as fast as he could, but he was too late, he saw Karai push her katana into Raphael's skin and then run away.**

 **"NO RAPH!" Leo yelled loudly. Raph put his hand on his side and looked at the blood, then at Leo and fell to the ground. Leo ran over and kneeled beside him, "Raph...I..."**

 **"I'm sorry Leo...for everything."**

 **"No Raph, don't talk like that!"**

 **"Leo you I'm not going to make it, don't let Karai escape." Raphael said weakly.**

 **"No I'm gonna get you out of here! I'll carry you myself!" Leo said firmly. He Lifted Raph onto his back and held his hands round his neck. Leo struggled to get back, but eventually after great effort he managed to stumbled into the lair, attracting Mikey and Donny's attention.**

 **"Donny help Raph! Karai stabbed him!" Leo said quickly with panic.**

 **"Get him unto the sofa, I'll get my first aid kit!" Donny replied.**

 **They got Raphael unto the sofa, Donny needed to concentrate so he had to ask Mikey and Leo to leave for a while.**

 **"Leo Mikey, I need to concentrate so please you need to leave."**

 **"No I'm not leaving my brother!" Leo yelled.**

 **"It's okay Leo he just needs a minute." Mikey said softly slightly guiding Leo to the exit once he'd calmed down a bit.**

 **( Thanks again so much for reading I'd really love your reviews on this chapter, this is my first fanfiction so I could use some tips for my next chapter. )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Mikey was sitting on a rooftop with Leo waiting for Donny to finish working on Raphael.)

"This is all my fault." Leo sighed.

"What?! No, this isn't your fault Leo!" Mikey said almost angrily.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't have been so hard on Raph then maybe he wouldn't have ran off, then I was too slow to save him!"

"None of that was your fault, Leo! You were just trying to keep him safe and thanks to you he's still alive." Mikey argued.

"Not for long." Leo said wearily.

"No, Leo, Raph is gonna be okay."

"I hope so."

"Speaking of Donny he should be done by now, let's go."

Mikey and Leo barely open the lab doors, they're so anxious to see if Raph is okay.

"How is he?" Leo exclaims while Mikey looks at Donny eagerly.

"I've done what I can, without giving you a scientific explanation he's unconscious now, he might wake up, but I don't know when." Donny replied.

"Might?" Mikey said sharing a worried glance with Leo before they turned to Donny for his reply.

"Sorry guys, only time will tell, we're gonna have to wait. Also I'd need to mention someone will need to keep a constant eye on Raph until his condition improves." Donny said calmly.

"Okay you two get some rest, it's getting late, I'll stay with Raphael." Leo commanded. With that Donny and Mikey left.

But not to their rooms...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Mikey and Donny were walking down the hall to their rooms they both just kept thinking, they couldn't do anything for Raphael's health condition, but maybe they could help him in a different way.

"Donny wait." Mikey said and put his hand on Donny shoulder making him turn around. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mikey continued after a few moments of silence.

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe..."

"We could catch whoever did this to Raph!"

"I dunno Mikey, won't Leo catch us? He did tell us to get some rest, and wouldn't take kindly if we sneaked out of the lair."

"We won't get caught brah! Don't you think Raph would want us to catch them?"

"Okay fine. Come on we should go now. Remember to be silent." Donny said. Only seconds later Mikey tripped on an empty can.

"Mikey!"

"Sorry brah."

Despite Mikey's extreme loudness they managed to get out of the lair without Leonardo hearing since it was very late and Leo had fallen asleep.

When Mikey and Donny were just out of the sewers Mikey asked the obvious question,

"What do we do now?"

"We go to where it happened for more clues." Donny replied.

"How do we find the place?"

"We'll follow these blood drops, they probably belong to Raph." Donny said while pointing to the blood drops.

They had only been following the trail of blood drops when they heard thunder, then it started raining heavily.

"Oh no! The rain's gonna wash all the blood away! What do we do now?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mikey. Maybe I could track where Raph shell cell was a few hours ago." Donny replied calmly.

"Then why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Didn't think about it since we already found a different way." Donny said. Then he pulled out a tracking device and started studying the screen. "Hmm...Got it! Follow me, it's just a few blocks away." Donny said and started running while Mikey followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **(The other thing you've all been waiting for... Leo's choice... have you been waiting for it? Hope so :D)**

2 hours later...

Leo just opened his eyes when he realized he'd been asleep, he was supposed to be watching Raphael! He glanced at one of Donny's many digital clock and saw it read 6:02. Six a.m.! He'd been asleep for two hours! He looked over at Raphael to make sure he was okay and much to his relief he was, well at least no worse than earlier.

Then he heard footsteps coming up behind him, and a sword drawing. Just as it was dropping from mid air he quickly drew his katana and turned around, blocking the other sword.

"Karai." Leo said angrily while putting more pressure on her sword causing her to fall over."Why are you here?!" he continued while she quickly got up and backed away a few paces.

"I'm here to finish the job." Karai replied, quickly eyeing Raph's body.

"Over my dead body!"

"I'm not here to kill you too Leo, but if you get it my way I will."

"Why are you doing this?!" Leo yelled, but got no reply. "Leave my family alone." Leo continued slowly and angrily.

"Sorry Leo, no chance of that."

"Then I'm sorry too, Karai." Leo said and then charged for Karai with his katana.

( I think you know what this chapter ending means... no not that I'm anywhere near done this story, but it means sorry Karai fan readers *guilty face* Anyway don't forget to leave a review below ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1 and a half hours earlier...

"Donny you said it was only a few block away, we've been running for 30 minutes." Mikey whined.

"It's only round this corner." Donny replied turning down an alley.

"It better be." Mikey said and followed Donny.

"This is it." Donny said. They were now in a rather dark alley with a lot of blood stains in it.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Well, first we'll find out who did it, how, and where they are now, then we'll catch them and find out why." Donny explained.

"Where do we start?"

"First I'll check for any blood other than Raph's." Donny said.

"Huh, that's strange." Donny said puzzled.

"What's weird?" Mikey asked turning to his brother.

"Okay look, here the blood splatter that was caused when Raph was stabbed," Donny said, pointing to a bloodstained stone wall. "And here's the blood pool. The strange thing is there are blood drops going in the other direction."

"Um maybe from Raph?"

"No silly Raph's blood drops go the other way."

"Point being?"

"Raph or Leo must've injured the attacker, which means I can scan their DNA." Donny said enthusiastically while scanning some blood.

"Karai!" Donny exclaimed.

"Why did she try to kill Raph? We're enemies yeah, but killing Raph, that's a little far, even for her." Mikey said.

"Wait, hold on a second! Karai always finishes her job, I bet she was at the lair just waiting for us to leave! We need to get back there now!"

( Sorry for the recent short chapters, but I'm trying to leave more cliffhangers at the end of each chapter because I'm trying to keep you interested. And yes the story is nearly done and I've only got 1 review so far so pleeease leave a review!:D )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Donatello and Michelangelo ran back to the lair as fast as they could. It was a while back to the lair, but they eventually made it.

When they bursted into the lab doors they were met by a shocking sight. Karai was lying lifeless on the ground, Leo was standing above her with a bloody katana, and blood dripping from his arm.

"Leo!" Mikey and Donny both said rushing over.

"W-what happened bro?" Mikey asked looking at Leo.

"Karai tried to kill Raph again, the only way I could stop her was to...kill her." Leo said sadly.

"It's okay Leo...Come on let's get you cleaned up." Donny said. Leo nodded as he walked over to where the bandages were stored with Donny.

"Hey, Mikey, could you um?..." Donny pointed over to Karai's corpse.

"For real? That's gross!" Michelangelo moaned.

"Mikey!"

"Okay, okay."

Mikey went over to Karai's limp body and lifted her hands only to drop them in disgust.

"Eww, Donny it's all cold and floppy!... what do I do with it?" Mikey whined.

"Mikey, I'm a little busy here!" Donny replied, then continued bandaging Leo's arm. "...Look Mikey it's not that hard just bury her, or something."

"Whatever... this is gross." Mikey moaned and dragged her body out of the lair.

"You okay, Leo?" Donny asked with concern.

Leo gave no reply, he simply continued to stare at Raphael.

"Come on Leo, you should get some rest, I'll watch Raph."

"No." Leo replied firmly.

Donny knew better than to try and argue with Leo, so he finished bandaging Leo's arm and then left to his room.

There was just no way Leo was going to go to bed after he had fallen asleep the first time and risked Raph's life, so he sat at Raphael's bedside.

( Thanks again for reading :D 3 ur reviews! Anyone else think it's time I woke Raphie up?...)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Donny and Mikey barely got out of bed, but when they eventually did they walked down to the lab to check up on Leo and Raph.

"Wow Leo you look half dead!" Mikey remarked.

"Yeah, Mikey's right, did you sleep at all?" Donny agreed.

"After I irresponsibly fell to sleep the first time and risked Raphael's life, no I didn't" Leo replied, clearly annoyed.

Even Michelangelo understood Leo carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and blamed himself for everything, so he didn't argue. Although he didn't believe it was Leo's fault for being so tired.

"How is Raph?" Mikey asked after a few moments of silence.

"Let me check." Donny walking over to Raph.

"Can he hear us?" Leo finally asked.

"Probably." Donny replied.

"I wish Splinter were here." Mikey groaned.

"Ugh oh!" Donny exclaimed.

"What's wrong Donny?" Mikey asked.

"Raphael is in a medically induced coma."

"W-why? How'd that happen?!" Leo asked confused and angry.

"Karai hit him pretty hard on the head, that's probably why." Donny explained.

"Didn't think to mention that before Don?!" Leo yelled.

"Leo, it's not his fault, he did what he could." Mikey said.

"I know, but things just seem to get worse by the minute."

( Yo readers! Sorry for the short chapter...again...anyway I'll be updating soon!...yes yes I know Raph was going to wake up in this chapter, but I'll definitely do it in the next chapter.)


	11. (AN) SORRY

PLEEEEEASE FORGIVE ME I LOST THE FILE FOR CHAPTER 11 I'LL HAVE TO REWRITE IT!SOOO SORRY! I DONT HAVE TIME NOW SO I'LL DO IT TOMMROW...sorry...plz dont kill me... meh people arent THAT excited for my fanfics lol


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been two months now of Raph being in a coma. Master Splinter still wasn't back yet and only Leo knew why, and it isn't like he's saying anything about it. Leo was especially miserable. He didn't talk much, he barely ate, and he spent all his time training, meditating, crying, and watching Raphael.

Mikey was pretty much the same, he still watched TV, ate pizza, talked a lot, and made jokes, but mainly to himself cause there was no one else around. He was really bored most of the time because Raph was in a coma, Leo didn't talk a lot, and Donny was never much fun, since he was mostly in his lab, or talking to April.

Then one day the new normal changed...

Leo was sitting one Raph's bedside when he heard a long beep from the heart monitar.

"DONNY GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Soon Donny came bursting through the lab doors. All the commotion brought Mikey following soon after.

"What happened Leo?!" Donny asked rushing around.

"I-I don't know he j-just suddenly crashed." Leo explained worriedly.

"Okay, okay, I need to jumpstart his heart, Mikey, I'll need your help, Leo you should go," Donny said.

"No, do what you need to do, but I'm not leaving him again." Leo replied firmly, but sadly.

"Okay, Mikey, go over there and turn all those switches on. Leo, you start mouth to mouth CPR. I'll charge the defibrillator." Donny said having no time to argue with Leo.

It took a few tries, but eventually, they restarted Raphael's heart.

(Sorry, ANOTHER short chapter, but hey maybe I like short chapters, if you don't then...then...well, um...I'm gonna change the subject...) yeah sorry for not updating for so long, but here ya go, I'll be updating tomorrow oafter school hopefully! Thanks for reading my amazing fans!)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raphael had been in a coma for so long, Leo simply couldn't take it anymore! He just missed his brother. What if he never got another chance to make things right with Raph? What if Raph died?!

"Come on, Raph, wake up. Please, bro." Leo pleaded.

The red turtle could hear his surroundings he was helpless when it came to trying to awaken. Although he desperately wanted to wake up and see his brothers again all his efforts were in vain, he couldn't wake up, the sooner he accepted that the better he thought.

"This is all my fault Raphael... If I had have been a batter leader, and brother to you none of this would have happened." Leo said fighting back tears. "If you can hear me I just want you to know that I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all those endless fights we had, I should have been a better leader, a better brother, and I failed. I'm so, so sorry, maybe one day you can forgive me." Leo finished sadly.

Just then Leo heard a weak grunt from Raph. He quickly looked up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"L-Leo?"


	14. (AN)

(A/N)

Sorry as you can see this isn't an update, I just wanted to mention a few things:

1\. Sorry about slow updates I'm not that busy I just get carried away doing other things so if you're getting impatient for updates please tell me.

2\. Also sorry about short chapters, I just feel that I'm giving you guys more suspense when I end on a cliffhanger, and that happens regularly because I want to keep you guys entertained.

3\. Again sorry that some parts of my fanfiction seem rushed, I'm trying to work on that without giving you guys an extra long fanfiction which might bore ya'll.

4\. I don't have many fans so I just want to give a big thank you to the fans I do have and I want ya'll to know I'm really grateful and appreciate ya'll and when I get a review (even if negative, although I haven't had a negative review because I only got 2 xD) it really makes my day!

5\. Like I said I'm so grateful for you guys, but I would really love it even more if you could maybe tell some friends who might be interested 'bout this fanfiction, that would mean the world for me! Also I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS SO LEAVE ME ONE DOWN BELOW DUDES/DUDETTES!

6\. I'll be updating soon my amazing fans! ( sorry that isn't a promise, but I'll try not to be lazy! Until next time readers/preferably fans!(Okay even if you're not a fan just a reader I'm grateful you spend some time from your day to read my fanfiction. Okay I really need to learn to shut up now this is as long as my short chapters!)


	15. Goodbye for Now (AN)

Okay, guys and girls I just want you to know that I have decided to end the

fanfiction the way it is. (In other words, it's finished) I'm sorry if this you're

disappointed.

I also want to mention I'll be writing two more fanfictions, hopefully in the

close future. One of them will be on and it will be an Avengers

fanfiction although I haven't yet decided what to write about, so if you have

any ideas and/or suggestions(same thing) I'd love to hear them! The other

fanfiction will be on and it will be...a TMNT fanfiction! (You're

awesome starscream36!) I also have not decided what it will be about so as I

said about the other fanfiction I'd love to hear your ideas. One other thing is

I might make the TMNT fanfiction connect on to this current fanfiction, what

do you guys think? I don't mind either way I just want to make you guys

happy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)

And again I want to say...I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thanks you for

supporting me I really appreciate it so much!

Hoping you'll be there for my next fanfictions!

BEETROOT206


	16. A New Fanfiction!

So sorry to disappoint all of you, and not continuing the fanfiction, the support was great, but it just wasn't really my thing I guess. I was looking through my old notes and I found a TMNT Fanfiction outline I wrote about the same time I did this fanfic, but I never published or finished it, so I've decided to make a new fanfiction using some of the ideas from the outline. If you're interested I'll probably be starting in the next week or so. Here's the back story for it, hope you enjoy!

"To most people you're just a normal girl, but when you were young your parents were killed and you were taken and experimented on by a man called Bishop. (Yeah you're not very happy about that) After years you finally saw your opportunity and escaped, but you're not the same. No you're not paticularly traumatized, but you are half mutant half human due to the experimentation. After you escaped you didn't wanna go to some foster home so you live by yourself in an old warehouse(yes pretty cliche I know). And no you're not vigilante or anything, you don't care much about the rest of the world, they can take care of themselves and if they can't that's nothing to do with you. If anything most people would see you as a bit of a villain because you steal, although it's only in order to survive, and that's your back story. You're name is Y/N.

Tell me your thoughts, hope you liked it :3 And maybe you can help me pick a title for the book!


End file.
